The present invention relates generally to improvements in label devices and it relates paritcularly to an improved detachable coupon-bearing label for receptacles, containers and the like.
Where merchandise is dispensed in receptacles or containers it is frequently desirable to provide a detachable coupon or panel which is firmly attached to the container but may be easily removed, when desired, for numerous uses such as for bonuses associated with the sale of the merchandise. Where the merchandise is packaged in a cardboard box or similar container, the provision of a detachable coupon is simple and offers little difficulty. However, where the merchandise container is a bottle or jar formed of glass or a polymeric resin such as polyethylene or polypropylene, the application thereto of a detachable coupon presents many problems. It has been a common practice to fasten a coupon defining tag to the necks of bottles but this is an expensive procedure which leaves much to be desired and possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages.